


Say It Again

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Soft Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The reader invites the Doctor to a girls' night with her friends and is accidentally overheard confessing her feelings for The Doctor.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Say It Again

“Can I ask you something?”

The Doctor appeared from beneath the TARDIS console and slid her goggled up onto her forehead, further messing up her already crazy hair. She was covered in oil splodges, a sweaty but somehow still adorable mess. Propped up on her elbows, sleeves rolling up slightly, she smiled and said, “You can ask me anything. Might not answer but you can always ask.”

Her brow furrowed slightly, concern leaking through her cheerful expression. “Are you okay? Is everything alright?”

“Oh, no, it’s great,” you assured her. “It’s nothing really. I was wondering if you wanted to meet my friends? It’s girls’ night and it could be fun. It’s just that I’ve already missed the last few…”

“You should have said. Time machine, remember?”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

The thin line between her eyebrows deepened and for an awful moment you thought you’d made her angry. Somehow, realising that it was sadness in her eyes made it even worse. The Doctor reached up and rested her hand over yours. “You’re never a burden. Not to me.”

She pulled back when she felt you shaking, fighting back all the emotions that threatened to overwhelm you, and gratefully didn’t mention it. When she eventually looked back at your hand, The Doctor exclaimed, “Oh, look what I’ve done. You’re covered in TARDIS oil.”

Her attempts to wipe it off only spread the dark liquid further until somehow your entire arm and half of your face was marred by the sticky substance. You caught sight of yourself in a nearby reflective panel, The Doctor equally dirty beside you, and burst out laughing. You looked like children who had tried to play mechanics in the garage; at least today you’d managed not to break anything important. 

“I reckon a shower is in order. Separate showers. Obviously. Not a shared one. That would be -” Great, your mind supplied unhelpfully. “Nevermind." 

The Doctor, apparently oblivious to the way your cheeks were burning, said cheerfully, "Plenty to choose from. Twenty seven at last count, I think. Although the TARDIS does keep moving them around to keep me on my toes. Have you noticed that too? Or do I just keep getting lost?”

She continued to babble on as you strode through the TARDIS’s impossible twisting hallways, only stopping to take a breath when you finally reached one of the showers. The Doctor went to touch your shoulder before remembering the oily mess on her palm. Instead, she smiled and said, “Oh, before I forget: yes.”

“Yes?” you asked, having completely buried the memory of your earlier conversation. 

“If it would make you happy, I’d love to see your friends." 

"Oh. Oh, that’s great. Thank you, Doctor." 

***

As much as you loved travelling the universe, and you really did, you hadn’t realised how much you missed the normality of human existence. All the constant running took its toll. Saving alien races and sharing the crushing weight of The Doctor’s decisions drained you, far more than you realised. Now, though, surrounded by your friends, you felt your energy returning. 

Stretched out over Flora’s sofa, a glass in hand, you laughed about Sophie’s questionable success in dating. You reminisced over school trips, burying your head in your hands as your friends regaled in unnecessary detail the embarrassments you’d suffered as a child. Chaz complained about Rob at work and Ellie captured your imagination with details from her new film project. It was exactly what you’d needed. 

The evening passed in a blur of laughter and great food and at some point you found yourself curled against Flora’s side, her arm around your shoulders, as you snuck incredibly obvious glances at The Doctor - who was killing it at snap but the literal worst at poker. Her smile was infectious and all of your friends were completely under her spell, as you’d hoped they would be. 

"I’ve got some fudge cake in the kitchen. Help me serve it up?” Flora asked.

You followed slowly, using every second of the short journey to the other room to prepare yourself for the imminent inquisition. The moment you crossed the tiled threshold, she launched into her questioning. “You and The Doctor a thing, then? Is she good to you? How come you’ve never brought her to see us before?”

“Flo!" 

"What? Any idiot could see it. She’s clearly into you and you get all flustered every time she says your name.”

“I like her a lot, yes.” You braced yourself against the kitchen counter then hopped up onto the cool stone. Flora piled up the plates, casting expectant looks in your direction, her desperation for more details overwhelming. She could barely hold back her smile, she was so excited for you. 

You stared intently as she started to cut into the cake, the words flowing easier when you didn’t have to meet her gaze. There was only so much enthusiastic support you could take from your friend. “I’ve never met anyone like her. She’s funny and smart and beautiful and when I’m with her I feel like the best version of myself. She does this thing with her tongue when she’s thinking and it drives me insane.”

“And?”

“Don’t make me say it, Flo.”

“Let the genie out of the bottle.”

You shook your head. The genie should stay exactly where it was. Life with The Doctor was great as it was. Speaking your feelings into existence was dangerous and could ruin everything. But, at the same time, you had to get it off your chest. Even if it was only once. And who better than your oldest friend to carry your secret?

“I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I love her.”

At that very moment, the door creaked open. The Doctor stood there, hands full of empty glasses, an unreadable expression on her face. “I came for more wine…”

Silence hung heavily in the kitchen. You looked at The Doctor then Flora, jaw on the ground. When you felt their eyes on you, you found a really interesting spot on the floor. Seriously, the tiles were just… so… interesting… As you gathered the courage to turn back to The Doctor, she immediately glanced out the window, drawn to the flickering lights outside.

This ridiculousness continued for almost a minute before Flora grabbed the cake and said bluntly, “Please don’t have sex on the counter. I only cleaned it today.” She strode away without another word, leaving you wondering how you could care for her so much when she was like that. 

Another second passed between you and The Doctor, stretching out so long that the entire universe could have died and been reborn. Eventually, though, you realised it was up to you to fix this so said, “How much of that did you hear?”

“More than you’d like, I suspect.”

“And…”

The Doctor came closer, running her hand across the worktop. She inspected her spotless finger and muttered, “Flora’s right. Very clean. Wonder if she’ll do the TARDIS if I asked.”

“Doctor,” you implored.

She stopped in front of you, knocking your knees open. You forgot how to breathe as she slotted herself between your legs, her hands either side of your body, trapping you in place. You felt her breath on your lips, every inch of your body was trembling as you practically melted beneath her touch. 

“You should have told me how you felt,” The Doctor said. Her lips were so close they brushed against your with every soft word. Her eyes crinkled in the corners, suppressing a smile, twinkling as she urged to take the leap. The moment you lifted your chin to close the gap, she pulled back, a teasing smirk on her lips. 

Her confidence faltered slightly, the words coming quickly as she asked, “Say it again. To my face, this time.”

Barely a whisper, you opened your heart to her. “I love you.”

“Once more. Please?”

“I love you, Doctor." 

She cupped your cheeks and pulled you into a deep kiss, the sweet taste of wine on her lips. You felt drunk on her, lost to her as she drove you further from sanity with every touch. As you wove your fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss, you heard your friends cheer from behind, their heads peeking around the doorway. You would make them pay for this, one day.

You buried your face in The Doctor’s chest, her arms falling around you as she hid you from your friends’ teasing. She pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead and muttered, "Back home to the TARDIS?”

“Yeah,” you breathed. “Home.”


End file.
